The Reason
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Sasuke dan Hinata saling membutuhkan. CANON. Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Canon, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Iris mataku lavender

Iris matanya onyx hitam

Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi

Dan aku memiliki tubuh yang pendek

Kami sama-sama memiliki kulit seputih salju. Dan kami sama-sama berasal dari klan tertua dan klan yang sama-sama hebat. Aku selalu saja dibandingkan dengan sepupuku, Neji. Dahulu ia pun selalu dibandingkan dengan mendiang Itachi. Ia mantan buronan dan aku seorang Heiress. Pertemuan kami singkat, hanya karena aku harus merawatnya yang terluka parah sesudah bertarung dengan Naruto.

Naruto membujuknya untuk kembali ke Konoha, namun berujung pada pertarungan mereka. Sakura menyuruhku merawatnya karena ia sibuk mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Awalnya aku memang sedih dan patah hati, namun semua terobati akan kehadiran Sasuke.

Kami tidak saling berbicara selama seminggu. Tidak denganku, tidak juga dengan Sasuke. Saat aku mengganti perban lukanya ia hanya mengamatiku tanpa berniat berbicara. Awal perbincangan hangat kami pun sedikit aneh. Saat aku mengantarnya untuk membeli buah dan sayur. Ia mengambil lebih dari satu kilo tomat, melihat hal itu membuatku tahu mengenai buah favoritenya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya memakan beberapa buah tomat dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak, aku sekarang tahu apa buah kesukaanmu."

Ia semula menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatapku untuk beberapa saat. "Masakkan aku, ya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. Entahlah, selama seminggu merawatnya membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh. Seperti perasaan ingin tetap bersamanya, mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang terluka karena kehilangan keluarganya.

Hanya satu jam perjalanan dari Rumah Sakit Konoha sampai kediamannya. Sebuah rumah tradisional yang cukup besar. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumahku, yang membedakan hanya symbol kipas pada dinding ruangan ini. Meski telah ditinggalkan beberapa tahun bangunan di sini masih awet dan bersih hal ini dikarenakan godaime menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu, kau mandi saja dulu."

"Hm.."

Hinata mengambil beberapa bahan di lemari es dan perabotan untuk memasak. Setelah satu jam memasakkan aneka olahan tomat membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

'Entah mengapa rasanya kami seperti pengantin baru.' Batinnya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

.

Hinata merapikan meja, menaruh seluruh peralatan makan untuk mereka berdua. Menghidangkan tumis sayuran ekstra tomat, jus tomat, dadar gulung tomat, dan nasi sebagai makanan utama. Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia tidak dapat membohongi kalau jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan lauk yang telah dimasak oleh Hinata. Ia mengulum senyum mendapati Sasuke makan dengan lahap, bahkan ia menambah beberapa piring nasi lagi.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Ah ya, aku akan makan."

Ia benar-benar malu, dipergoki sedang melamun saat makan siang bersama. Ia pun menikmati makanan siang itu dalam diam. Merasa cukup kenyang Sasuke menaruh mangkuk dan juga sumpit yang tadi digunakannya.

"Hyuuga, tahukah kau alasan Sakura menyuruhmu merawatku?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng, ia ingin tahu alasan Sakura menyuruh merawat Sasuke. Padahal perawat lain juga bisa melakukannya.

"Alasannya adalah agar kita semakin dekat."

Wajahnya memerah padam. "Ma-maksud Uchiha-san?"

"Kedua sahabat kita itu berniat menjodohkan kita agar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan hal aneh terus saja mengusikku selama ini."

"Hal aneh?"

"Aku yang terbiasa sendiri akan kesepian saat kau kembali ke kediamanmu. Bahkan ketika kau tidak ada didekatku aku merasa perlu untuk melindungimu."

Hinata terpesona mendengar pernyataan secara tidak sengaja yang diungkapkan Sasuke padanya. "Aku pun demikian, seringkali jantungku berdetak cepat saat bersama Uchiha-san. Dan aku ingin selalu menemanimu, mengisi tempat yang kosong di hati Sasuke-kun."

Rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke, mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Hinata. "Inilah alasan yang menyatukan kita, karena kita saling membutuhkan." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, sedikit berjongkok di sebelah Hinata. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha?"

**The End**

**Wwkwkwkwkwk kayaknya Sasu pervert amat yak? Heheheheeh yossshhhh makasi udah baca ni drabble. Boleh minta ripiukah?**


End file.
